Trapped in Hell
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Two foxes meet up and become fast friends. However, the place they landed up in is a place they wish to get out of. And fast. Can they get out of this hell they're trapped in? Or will they be trapped forever? Read to see my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. It's time for a new awesome story. It's a story about Tails and my OC Tales as they try and get out of a hell that they are trapped in and can't get out of. In this story Tails will be 13, the age he is now since his brother was last month. Tales will still be 5 cuz I just love RPing as him as a young kit.**

**I really dunno if people will like this story or not..**

**But I'll try at least.**

**It might not be very good, but I'll do my best with it. Also, with school, I MIGHT be slow at up-dating so please work with me here okay? Now, let's get to the first chapter then, shall we?**

**Chapter 1**

Tails sat in his workshop working on a new machine that would maybe help Sonic stop Eggman one of these days for good though. The young fox had been working on the machine all night long and he was getting tired, but he didn't want to stop what he was workking on.

Not till it was done.

The two-tailed yellow fox continued his work till a blue hedgehog walked in and was surpised to see his little brother still working.

And still up.

The hedgehog walked over and put a hand on the fox's shoulder, making the younger one jump and turn around to face his older friend and brother.

"Tails," Sonic's voice was quiet and soft as he talked to the tired fox, "you need to sleep buddy. You've been working on that machine all night long. If you don't rest soon you'll just fall asleep anywhere. I'm shocked you haven't yet."

Tails looked at Sonic with tired blue eyes and he gave a huge yawn just as he proved Sonic's point of how tired he was. But he wasn't going to admit that he was. He still had worked to do.

Tired or not.

"Sonic, I'm fine. I gotta finish this. It will help you beat Eggman and-" the kit was cut off as Sonic shook his head and put a hand over the fox's mouth, keeping him quiet.

"No. Little bro you can finish this later. Right now you need to sleep." It was an order, not just the hedgehog telling him what he needed to do, but what he HAD to do. And Sonic ment it.

Tails crossed his arms in a very Sonic-like matter as he glaced at the hedgehog. He didn't want to go to bed. He was tired, yes, but right now all he wanted to do was finish what he had worked so hard on the night before. He could sleep after he was done working on it, right? "Sonic, I can sleep after I finish this," the fox began again. "It won't take me very long anyway. So can I PLEASE finish it?"

The blue hedgehog sighed and closed his eyes thinking this over. There was no aguring with Tails. Sonic knew that. When the fox had his mind set on something, he was going to see it through till the end. And that made Sonic chuckle a bit.

That sounded like him. And he couldn't blame Tails for that. And that was why he saw no use in aguring with him anymore with this. Opening his eyes again, he sighed and looked at his two-tailed friend.

"Alright Tails, you can stay up. But ONLY till you finish this machine, then it's off to bed. And I MEAN it," the hedgehog added with a, 'I'm serious' voice at the last part of his speech.

Tails grinned happily as he heard this. He could always get away with things like this, but only because Sonic loved him enough to let him. Even if it took him awhile to get the hedgehog to let him do what he wanted. He gave Sonic and hug and thanked him before going back to his work.

Sonic, seeing as how he wasn't needed right now, turned on his heel and zoomed out of the workshop to let the fox work on the machine. After a few more hours the machine was done. Tails smiled proudly at his work and turned it on to see if it worked right or not.

The machine shook and jumped as a bright colorful light shot out of it and blinded the young fox. Tails yelped as he was sucked into the machine and from there, everything was a white nothingness to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Did ya all enjoy chapter 1? I enjoyed typing it and I can't wait to type the new one. Also, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story. ^^ Now, let's get started with Chapter 2, shall we?**

**Chapter 2**

Tales was following his best friend and big brother through their zone they were working on. The little kit was panting from all the running he was doing to keep up with his hedgehog friend. Pisonic stopped as he saw the little kit slowing down, but still pushing himself to keep up with him.

"Psionic? Why'd we stop?" the young fox kit questioned, staring up at the blue hedgehog with his sky blue eyes. "We only just started the zone. And we gotta hurry and stop Breadred before can take over the zone."

Psionic waved his hand and sat down and nodded for his younger brother to join him. Tales sat down, still looking at the hedgehog, wondering why that had stopped. Was it because he thought he couldn't do it? Was it that Psionic thought that he couldn't keep up with him? The small orange two-tailed fox shook his head, a smile on his face.

Nah, that couldn't be it.

Not after all they've been through.

"Because little bro, I think it's time for us to rest. We've been chasing old Breadred for hours now, and I think it's time we relax and rest. And then continue after him in the morning," the hedgehog replied. Tales' eyes widen as he heard this. Psionic couldn't be serious could he? They had to stop Breadred now! Before he hurt some one! Couldn't he see that?

"But, what if he hurts someone while we're resting?" the small kit questioned, looking up into green eyes with wide blue ones. This wasn't like his older brother to just want to slow down and rest. He was known for running fast and thinking fast while he did so. This wasn't like Psionic at all to him. And he was worried that something was wrong. "We gotta go and stop him! We're already on Act 2 of the zone! One more Act and we got him! We need to keep going, Psionic!"

The blue speedster only gave a small chuckle as he looked at the fox. He ruffed up the bangs on his head while he laughed a bit to himself. That only made Tales seem more lost. Just what was going on with him?

Was he sick?

Tired and not thinking right from all the running they had been doing for the pass two days?

Or was it something worse?

"Relax keed," Pisonic laughed and leaned back against a tree, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, a smile on his face. "He won't try anything till we get to Act 3 and try and kill us. Trust me, I know Tales. Now, kick back, relax, and sleep for awhile. I know you're just as tired as I am. So, sleep. Okay?"

"Fine." Tales sighed, finally giving up with his agurment of trying to get his hedgehog frined moving again. The kit leaned back against another tree and closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Only to have a huge flash of light wake him up.

Tales stood up and spun his twin-tails around and flew over to where he saw the flash of light that had ruined his sleep. He gasped as he saw an older yellow-furred fox laying on the ground. He flew down to him and stared wide-eyed at the other fox.

He had two tails! Just like him! Tales sat beside the other fox and waited for him to wake up. He had so many questions to ask the other fox! But he'd have to wait till he woke up.

And he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Did ya all enjoy CHapter 2? I sure hope you did! I enjoyed typing it. Also Tails is 13 in this story and Tales is 5 so I picture like them being big/little brother to each other in this story.**

**Just makes it all that much cuter, besides all the evil that's gonna happen in this story.**

**Alright, I kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**It's time for Chapter 3!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

The 13 year old fox groaned, letting the younger fox know that he was waking up. Tales jumped up from where he was sitting and watched with black fulled of wonder and worry as he watched the other fox push himself up onto his hands and knees. The yellow-furred two-tailed fox hadn't noticed the orange two-tailed fox yet.

"Ugh, my head," Tails groaned again, as he rubbed his aching head, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to get the head-ache to go away.

"Are you okay, Mister?" Tales questioned the older fox, who jumped in suprise as he heard the younger one speak. The orange fox watched as the yellow one opened his eyes and he waved happy that he was okay.

Blue eyes widen as Tails stared at the younger fox. His mouth opened slighty as he looked at the other fox that also had two tails like he did. He thought he was the only fox born with two tails. He watched as Tales looked at him waiting for his question to be answered.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright," the 13 year old replied, shaking his head as if to clear it. "What's your name kid? And where am I?"

"My name's Niles Power," the 5 year old told the older one. "But everyone calls me Tales. To answer your other question Mister, you're in Snowy Forest. Although it's not very snowy right now 'cause of Breadred's machine that made everything here warm and melted all of the snow. Anyway, what's your name, Mister?"

"Miles Prower. But like you, people don't call me by that name. They call me Tails as well, but I'm guessing it's spelled differently. Mine's _T-A-I-L-S_. I got that name because of my two tails. Did you get yours because that too?"

"No. I got mine because I like to tell wild and crazy stories. So people started calling me Tales since I didn't like being called Niles anyway."

Tails nodded understanding. It sounded like him and why he didn't like being called Miles. "So your name is spelled _T-A-L-E-S_ then. Not bad." But there was something troubling the older kitsune. Tales looked to be around 4 or 5 years of age. What was a kit like him doing alone in the forest chasing this Breadred guy, who, Tails guessed was the bad guy like Eggman was to him and Sonic. "Tales, where's your Mom and Dad?"

The younger fox's eyes went from looking cheerful and happy to sorrow and sadness and Tails regreted asking the question. It was obviously it bothered the younger kit and the older one wished he hadn't brought up an old wound for the kit.

"I don't have any," Tales replied in a small sad voice and the yellow fox could see tears appearing in the kit's black eyes. "I've been alone since I was 1 year old. I dunno what happened to my Mom and Dad. But I found my big brother Psionic. He took me in and took care of him and now I live with him and go on adventures with him."

Tails once again, nodded his head. All of this sounded like how he had met Sonic all those years ago. And the older kitsune couldn't help but wonder if somehow all this was related to things that had happened to him and his friends in the past or not. "Could you maybe take me to your friend.. Psionic was it? I'd like to meet him."

Tales' smile made Tails grin to see the younger fox happy again and not sad anymore. "Sure! He's really nice and I'm sure you guys will get along well! Come on! He's not too far from here."

"You two ain't going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Who's ready for the next Chapter? I hope everyone is. Now, time for the new one. Enjoy all.**

**Chapter 4**

"Well look what we have here boys! Two foxies, nice and plump. All ready for hounds like us to PLAY WITH!"

A foxhound and three others surrounded the two fox kits, licking their chops and rubbing their paws together. Tales, being younger, and smaller, got scared easier than Tails did and with everything that happened with the young orange kit and his past, he was scared to death of hounds. Tales hid behind Tails, shaking in fear. The older fox stood in front of the two-tailed orange fox. The 13 year old looked at the hounds, waiting to see what they wanted or what they were going to do with them.

"Time for PAIN little foxies!"

"WAIT!" A voice barked. The hounds turned to see their real boss, a giant black and brown pointy eared doberman. He lifted both foxes with one paw and slammed their faces in the ground, then licked each of their faces, smiling through two-inch long fangs, his black eyes squinting menacingly, his gravely, cruel voice sending shivers up the foxes spines.

"No, we mustn't tenderize the poor foxies, Pointer. No...not with such fine specimens." He twirled the two around, "Now my little bit kits, what brings you to the Dogplace with your tails wagging?"

"That's something you don't need to know," Tails snapped back at the hound. He didn't want to take a chance of leading them back to Tales' friend where he could be hurt or killed.

"Wrong answer foxy loxy!" The dobey grinned, shoving the two foxes into a cage.

"It's time you learn some manners! Boys, let us take these lovely freaks and give them to the Dark Fox clan as a gift!"

Dark Fox Clan? That name made both foxes lost. They had never heard of this Clan before. So Tales spoke what both of them were thinking.

"Dark Fox Clan?"

"Yes! They LOVE foxes like you!"

The hounds all laughed and the foxes were brought to a villiage, where brown foxes that were lean and gangly, and scraggly, roamed. The gold foxes trembled when a crowd of the brown ones gathered to see the fresh meat that had been brought for them.

The hounds dropped their load and said, "Play nicely with them!"

The crowd snickered, and a large fox with a ripped ear grinned savagely at the trapped fox kits.

"Play with them? Oh no...it's time these goldies went through HELL! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! It's time for another Chapter of our story. Who's ready for more? I hope you guys are. Here's Chapter 5.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

Tails was dumped out of the cage and thrown against the clubhouse walls. The mud colored foxes laughed at this sight and penned in the frightened two tailed fox. Their red eyes glowed un naturally as they slowly moved forward, grinning like coyotes.

"It's time to plush us a nice, two-tailed golden freak!" the largest one growled, punching his hand with a fist.

The golden fox suddenly got very angry, and stood tall, his own eyes sparking madly.

"What is wrong with you? Treating your own kind like this! You should be ashamed!"

The largest fox smacked the kit into the wall again. "Oh no, goldie!" he sneered, "you aren't our kind at all. We are Dark foxes. We love the weaker gold and colored foxes. they are our food, clothes, SLAVES, playthings...but not our KIND. This is a lesson you must learn, and we are going to teach it to you."

Tails screamed as the foxes fell on him. They beat him, used him as a hockey stick, tied him into a ball and shot hoops with him.

After hours of playing with the kit, the teens slammed him hard into the cage he had been brought in, all of them sneering and leering and laughing as he slammed his spine on the metal bars.

The large lkeader snarled and flicked a toothpick at the trembling fox kit, and Tails yelped as the point hit his nose.

"What do you think, guys? Should we take our toy to see Milo?"

The other foxes rubbed their paws together

"He sure is fit enough." a dark brownred fox sneered.

"Yeah, but he aint broke enough." Another chimed in. Several others nodded, "Milo will fix that!" another snickered.

Leader smiled wickedly, shaking Tails' cage.

"Well goldie, it looks like you're off to see Uncle Milo!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo my friends! What's up? Did ya all enjoy the last Chapter? I hope so. Now, who's ready for Chapter 6? It's a little on the short side, but other than that, it's pretty good. Now, let's get to it.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

Tales chained up and taken to a long female brown fox, who smiled down at the young two-tailed orange fox.

"What a darling little Goldie! Let me introduce myself. I am Vix. Now let me introduce you. You are a Goldie. Goldies in this land are very very cute, weak, and freaks. We are the bigger, better, more feral breed of Fox. We quickly took the Gold, and colored fox's tribes and territories, enslaving them or killing them until all that was left were a few srragglers."

She picked up Tales and licked his face before contiuing her speak to him.

"You have been chosen to be Kit-Pets for my Knight Hounds and myself," she chuckled and let out hounds loose to play with their new little fox. Tales gulped and stared shaking in fear of hearing this. "Don't worry.. Vix will take VERY gooood care of YOU...ooooh yes she will!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello everyone! It's time for another new Chapter of our story. Let's continue, shall we?**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

"Get to work, SLAAAAAAAAAAVES! Shake those tails you worthless MUTTS!"

The whip cracked relentlessly on the backs of the multi-colored fox hides, and they all picked up the slack. Milo, a dark rust colored fox, smiled as he saw new slaves being brought to the holding pens.

He sorted them all into groups, and looked down his nose at Tails and a few others.

"Get those out of my site and into the market!"

"Yes sir!"

The foxes were taken into the square, and they all were sold.

All but Tails.

Milo came back, and his eyes lit up when he noticed Tails. He bought the kit immediately, then brought the cage close to his greedy, hungry, cruel red eyes.

"Perfect. Now my foxy freak, Uncle Milo is going to take you out, like this...mmm yes! Snap this lovely collar around your foxy neck...then hold you...just like this...in my clutches.."

The rusty fox smooshed Tails between his clawed fingers, crooning and giggling deep in his throat.

"Uncle Milo will break you slowly, little one. very VERY SLOOOOWLY!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Who's up for the next Chapter? I hope so, 'cause here it is.**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

"Now little foxy LOXY PLUSHY! hahahaha nyahahaha! You will play with my houndies until Mommy is is ready for you! Be careful my beauties, this one is special!"

Tales was mauled and plushed until the hounds chained him to he floor and took turns licking his underside and throat with their tongues.

"So nice and SOFT Mina!" the older one cooed

"So JUICY AND Flavorful Vina!" the other drooled.

The two continued to lick, thump, nuzzle, and fluff the tiny fox's restrained body, cackling in glee and chuckling in pleasure.

The tiny kit trembled, shook, squeaked, and cried. Tales was starting to loose hope of escaping this place. As the hounds continued with their fun with him, the young kit knew one thing... He would not be escaping...

Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Who's ready for the next Chapter of our tale? The only thing I can say for this Chapter is poor Tails... Let's get to it, shall we?**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

****Milo carried Tails to his easychair and sat down. He spread the kit over the armrest so that the white chest was puffed out and exposed.

"Now little one." he said with a mad gleam in his eyes and a dark giggle in his voice, "Uncle Milo will have his way with your golden body."

His victom yelped as the sharp nails of Milo's hand slammed into his chest.

"AHHH yes! DO squeel under Milo's...crushingggg...GRIP! Now to SLAM that white chest again, and WIGGGLEEEE my nails so that...heheheheeeee...FOXY WIMPERS! Oh sweet music! SLAM! WIGGLE! SQUUUUEEEEAL! And on and on it goes until I descide to stop!"

Smiling sadistically, the rusty fox cuddled Tails, stroking the kit and crooning lovingly as he pet the golden back.

"My sweet Goldie...Uncle is pleased with you. There will be lots of PAIN in our little sessions, but There will also be lots of fond moments where you will be...pampered...and...cuddled...ann nnd...pet. In a few days, the two will become one, and Milo will be your beloved...MASTER! AHaHahaaa!"

The kit struggled but Milo simply tisked at him and twisted his body until he stopped. Tails went limp, knowing the madfox was right.

In a few days, he wouldn't know the difference between hurt and 'love'.

He wondered...if he would remember his own name, where he came from...or who he was, at that point.

Or if he would even care...

The young fox heard the cries and yelps of Tales and the hounds playing with him not too far away in another den. Tails knew he had to be strong and get them both out of this hellhole they were trapped in.

Somehow..


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait.. XD. Here's the next Chapter of our story. This time in POV. Why you might ask? Because I feel like doing POV right now. XD. So, here's Chapter 10.  
**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 10**

"Now my fresh foxy friend..." Vix cooed at Tales, 'goochying' his chin with a long nail, then kneeding his tummy as he weakly struggled against the ringlets that held him spread out on the table.

"You are so cute and cuddly, sooooo smaaaaaaall that I think I shall make you into my personal servant. You shall first be my wittle bitty PUPPET!"

Tales shook hard as the rust fox pulled out needle and thread. "You...you're sewing me?" his small voice asked.

Vix giggled and began to work. "Well duh! How else am I supposed to ATTATCH YOUR STRINGS?!"

Her victim cried as she threaded the cords through his limbs, connecting joints and making sure the body was under her full control.

After all, she loved to yank her slaves into shape. This kit would be special though. This one...she would take her time breaking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Time for a new Chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 11  
**

****"Now freaky pet, Milo is gonna chain you to his faithful hound, Killer, for training while I attend to the other slaves. There we go!"

Tails shook in fear as the giant black and bronze muzzle bent Waaaaaaaaaay down to open and whip out a tongue dripping with saliva, revealing

sharp, spikelike fangs. His master pat his head

"Now play nice with him Killer. He is Master's favorite. Train him well."

The head nodded, and Milo was off in seconds, whistling happily.

The fox gulped as Killer began to chuckle. The hound lay down and brought the fox close in a cuddle, the tongue washing the golden pelt as if licking a tasty bone. After ten minutes, the jaws opened again, and the dog snckered softly.

"Don't be so scared wittle foxy." he soothed, licking the back that gleamed in the sun shining into the hut. "I am going to take good care of...your itty...bitty..."

Tails yelped as the giant paws smooshed him in a sandwich hold, the snickering beast slobbered and washed him roughly with his scratchy tongue, then buried his nose deep in the belly fur of the small fox until Tails yelped franticly because the muzzle was crushing his spine against the ground.

"...Foxy...BODY! Waaaaaahahaha!"

Killer calmed himself.

"Ahem. Now, as I fold your floppy body many ways, I shall explain what your new role is in regards to the Master. _Bend you forwards then fold you delicately backwards hehe..._"

Tails made wimpering sounds, yelped, and cried out as the hound continued to explain while gleefuly mutilating, contorting, and treating his body like putty.

"Now, many foxies have many roles in this village. _Twist you like a wet rag! Bendy bendy yet again!_ Some are served as the main dish of several gourmet dinners. Some are slaves and servants. _flip over the fox and twist and turn the golden limbs!_ My favorite though, are those foxies my master chooses to become his toys or pets...and devoted doormats."

Killer's eyes became hard and menacing, as did his growling tone.

"Not only do I get to play and discipline these special goldies, but when they get too old, or too free-minded...I get to RETIRE THEM! Muhuhaha AHAHAHAAAAAHUHUHAHAAA!"

Tails howled in terror and Killer cackled at his fear as the night went on. For the kit, it was a night that would haunt him forever.

And it hadn't even started yet...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After two days of being a puppet for Vix, Tales had given up all hope of ever escaping. Knives had a saying: 'Go with the flow if you can't burrow. Rock will only tear up your spikes.' It meant if you can't fight fate, don't bother, it only leaves you with

scars.

So, the little fox accepted his role. To his relief, Vix rewarded him by removing his strings.

"That's a GOOD little kit!" the female fox cooed, cuddling her floppy victim. Tales was then chained and led into the barracks of the Brigade. His redbrown handler smiled as a dark brown vixen with tan paws, belly, and muzzle swayed over.

"My, you certainly got the pick of the litter, Vix! Has he come to play with us?"

"No, Sasha. Little Twinny here is my newest tiny pet! Isn't he ADORABLE!"

Sasha snickered wickedly as she scratched under Tales' chin with a long black nail.

"What a cutie! Goochy goochie goo! Awe, Vix, where are you headed?"

"I am going to mess."

"You know you can't take this sweety in there, even if you ARE the captain of the branch."

"I know. I'll chain him outside with the puppies in training."

The two girls laughed, and Tales gulped with drooped ears as the kennel aproached. Inside were foxhounds, greyhounds, rotts, and dobeys. All puppies. All with grinning fangs. All barking and scrambling on top of each other to get a glimpse of the next practice fox. All with glowing eyes, lollying tongues, and sharp nails.

All waited for HIM.

Vix chained him in the kennel and went inside the hall, blowing him a kiss as she disapeared through the door.

The pups circled the twin tailed kit, smacking their lips and grinning with glee. One sotted dane pounced and then it was a dogpile. Tales was able to squeeze out and curl up on the big doghouse while the pups continued to wrestle for the possession of an imaginary fox.

_ If I wasn't so sad, lonely, and scared, this would be hilarious._ the kit thought to himself, whiping a tear from his cheek.

He was trapped there for about an hour before Vix came to pick him up and take him to the next place she was going...

Whereever that was...and he was sure he wouldn't like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Darkiiiieeee! Mommy has brought you a playmate! Come see, my little stuffy pet!"

Tales gasped as a black, red, and tan four-tailed fox bounded into the small room, knocked him to the ground, and licked him all over.

"Now, Master is going to get some supper, so you play nicely until she comes home."

The door slammed shut, and the black fox pounced on the orange kit.

"Tales!"

He knew that voice!

"Shadow? What on Mobius are you doing here?!"

"Same as you. Except it seems that you are still fighting."

Tales felt his tails droop. "You aren't resisting?"

Shadow shook his head, ears down.

"I gave up and accepted my fate a long time ago, keed. It was either that...or become hound stew. It may not be much of a life, but it's a living. Welcome to the good ship misery, Tales."

Shadow gestured to the large space around the two with a paw. "Take a good loooong look, because you'll be staying here for a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"My you ARE a fat little foxie aren't you, Goldie! _ Fold you in many ways like origami!_"

Killer had been twisting and folding his little toy for five hours, and the fox's body was finally squishy enough to begin the next part of his training.

Laying the limp kit on the ground, the hound began to knead the tiny body between his giant paws.

"Now my little foxy, while I continue to mangle that fleshy golden body, I shall begin to twist and turm your tiny, tender little mind, until all you can do is...be my master's faithful toy!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tales wimpered as his neck was shackled to Shadow, and Vix smiled at them, patting the black fox on the head..

"Go on, now, show Twinny around, but be sure to be back in time for SNUGGLE Club!"

WHen she was gone, Tales gulped

"Snuggle club?"

Shadow shook his head and led his friend around the facility. "I'll tell you later. For now, if you look to your right, you will see the place all bad foxes go if they disobay thier masters. Look at those idiot hounds! Tearing into fox flesh while it screams and rips off the bone...cowards."

Tales shuddered and SHadow led him away from that horrid place, into other places of 'misery/ as he called it.

Soon, it was time go, and Shadow cringed at the linup of vixens outside their houseplace.

"Good greif...that's a long line...wich means this session will be a very hard first for you kit. If only you weren't so cute..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After fifteen hours, and a transformation into a literal golden fox kit for Tails, Milo picked up the golden kit by his two tails and patted his hound on the head.

"Good boy, Killer. Goldie is perfect for Master! Now to CUDDLE hehehehehe and SQUEAZE ahehehe! So HUGGABLE you have become my little Goldie! Now Milo will brush that golden fur until it shines like a bright gilded coin."

The burly brown fox sat in his chair and slapped velcro on his lap, and on the twin tailed fox's rear, plunking the kit down to stick securely while he brushed and combed the yellow fur. At times, the fox would snicker and moan an "oooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeesss."

"My little kit! You will be shimmering like a star! Then I shall give you this beautiful golden collar, and gilded rope muzzle/leash combination contraption to wear!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Cuddle TIME AHAHAHA!"

Tales was grabbed by a sand colored vixen and Shadow was snatched by a dark brown one, who snuggled him close.

"My my, goldie here sure is a prize!" Tales' captor cooed, laying him across her lap and tickling his white underside with her fingertips.

Vix smiled. "He is a fine catch isn't he, Dusty? Twinny will make a fine addition to my collection."

Tales wimpered as Dusty slammed her tips into his chest, grabbed his throat and lifted him to her face. The kit trembled as the vixen brought him closer to her grinning mouth, wich opened to reveal rank breath and a dark chuckle, as well as a tongue that whipped out to caress his face.

"Such a frail little toy, aren't you, Twinny? How looooovely!"

Tales was given to the next vixen, and his nightmare went on for three very slow, very terrifying hours.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late up-dates you guys. I've been busy with things lately. But, I'm letting you guys know, that I'm still alive, and still writing. XD. Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough. I'm up-dating the chapters I have typed out so far to make up for it. This story, will be coming to an end soon. But, don't worry. There'll be a follow-up to be. **

**Now, without waiting any longer, here's the next chapter.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 18**

Tails was hooked to Milo's wrist via a gilded armband.

The two-tailed kit wouldn't have minded this arangement so much had the brown fox simply dragged him everywhere he went. Unfortunately, Milo had bigger plans in mind for his gilded pet.

Such as dangling him over the side of a tall hut and having his troops throw stones at him.

Also dangling him over the side of a boat so fish would chomp delightfuly on his tails.

Another favorite was dangling the kit over a wall during a skermish and using him for an arrow sheild.

In short, Tails did a lot of dangling.

At the end of a long day of hanging from various heights, the fox kit was always tended to by Milo himself. The brown fox would smile and clean the gilded fur until it shone brightly. Then, he would brush Tails' teeth, cuddle roughly for a while, then lock the fox in his little foxhouse until morning.

It was an endless cycle, but one Tails prefered over being tortured or killed.

Too bad for him, it was about to change...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What a nice fat foxy this goldie is, Vix! You really are the lucky one!" A vixen drooled as Tales was given back to the crimson fox. Vix cuddled him and smiled.

"Yessss he really is a prize. Come Darky, Mommy is going to play with the sweet foxy PLUSHY while Ringo has his monthly cuddle with you."

Shadow sighed and the three headed home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tales yelped as Vix slammed him on his back, and shined a lamp in his face.

"Time to play, my sweet plushtoy." her low voice purred evily, red eyes glowing with mad delight, her face inching closer and closer until her muzzle tickled his throat.

The little fox yelped and shook as the warm tongue massaged his flesh, terror and helplessness overtaking him as the slow warmth brushed his fur again and again.

_I'm so doomed! It's over..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Milo smiled as he set his fox down on a table, binding him in the restraints with happy giggles.

"Yes my pet... my little Goldie...Uncle Milo wants you to stay still for the puppies. Yes the puppies are going to sniff you so they know what Gold foxy smells like, and when the puppies are done...Milo will take Goldie to the older puppies...for PLAYTIME! HahahaHAA!"

Tails had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

And he was right.

XXX

After the puppies were done sniffing him, Tails was taken by to his cage. The twin-tailed fox sighed and curled up, trying to sleep off what had happened to him.

"Tails?"

The fox looked up and saw Tales in a cage next to his. The smaller fox was shaking in fear, and Tails felt his heart break. He pulled the kit as close to himself as the bars of the cage would allow him to.

"It's okay kid. Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

The orange fox sniffed looking up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise. Now get some rest, okay?"

"Okay Tails." Tales curled up where he was pulled to, feeling the warmth of the other fox, he felt safe.. Safer than he had in days. He was asleep in seconds.


	21. Chapter 21

**All right guys, we're reached the final chapter in this story. But, don't you guys worry! I have plans for a follow-up story to this, that I'll post pretty soon. So, keep an eye out for it if you guys liked this story! Now, let's get to the final bit, shall we?**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 21**

"Kick the foxies!"

"Slash the freakazoids! AWE they bleed so adorably!"

"PUNCH the small one until he yells for MERCY! WE will hold the big one and SLAM his face in the ground! SLAM ahahaha SLAM SLAM!"

Tales whimpered in pain, as Tails glanced up at them, growling.

"SMASH the foxes into the mud! Awe now they look like us!"

Uto shook his head again.

"Well young ones, does the cage apeal to you now?"

"Cages are for animals," Tails growled.

Tales said nothing, only looked at the ground.

"Continue the pain then..."

The brown ones tied Tails to a treadmill that was lined with SPIKES. EVery time he stopped running, the spikes would STAB him.

Tales was hung from a pole and SMACKED with fish until he was nice and slimed. Then the local cats were aloud to...taste him.

"Release him. he is going back into the cage. he has had enough for today."

Tales was shoved into the cage again, and the cats were BEATEN if they so much as LOOKED at him.

He was safe.

The small fox sighed in relief, but he was worried for the older twin-tailed fox that was still out there being hurt. He felt bad for Tails. He was use to getting bullied and hurt through out his four years of his life, that's all that happened to him. Bullied, beaten, close to death ever at times, but he still pushed through it. Tales didn't know if the older fox went through that too or not, but it still made him feel horrible. He wish for nothing more then for the two of them to get out of this hell they had been trapped in for so long. Suddenly, a green blur stole Tails and Tales, and left several foxes on the ground as he sped past.

"What Slowmoes! We are UP over and GONE!"

The green streak ran off, leaving dust, rage, and a waving black and red fox kit behind.

"Wait! What about Fang?" Tales gasped. "And the others?"

He didn't wanna leave the others behind..

Rush stopped then kept going.

"No time keed. The portal outta this hell is closing faster than I can run!"

The orange fox frowned sadly and looked back. Tails put a hand on him to try and make him feel better.

"Or...we can go back and miss the portal..." Rush said softly.

He didn't like to see his brother sad. It made his feet slow, and his stomach not hungry. He needed to be fast, and hungry...and kind. But when Tales was sad or upset about something, all those things seemed to disappear. And the orange fox knew that, wish was why he tried not to be sad around his hedgehog brother. He didn't want him worry so much about him, even if he did.

"No.. Don't do that.." Tales sighed, knowing they had no choice. It was now or never. If they didn't leave now, they'd be stuck here in this evil place for the rest of their lives, and the orange fox wasn't looking forward to it, if it happened. He knew Tails didn't like it here either. The two of them were tortured a lot, and he felt bad at his older fox brother had to come to his older and go through something like that. Still, he couldn't help but feeling bad about leaving Fang, and other foxes to go through what he and Tails had. "I feel bad for leaving him and the others.. But I don't wanna stay in this hell too.."

The hedgehog nodded and sped the three of them into the portal, where they landed...

"Hello you meddlesome hedgehog! Wait...you aren't Sonic!"

Robotnik screamed as his mustaches were tied to his snazzy brass buttons on his jacket, and the three raced for Green hill.

"I don't know who that was...but I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Tails laughed. It was just like when he was four again and he always heard that from Robotnik. Tales giggled hearing it. The three of them appeared in Red Hill Zone, where they had fun and relaxed and played without worry.

"Tales," the older fox said, walking over to the kit.

The smaller fox looked up at him, black eyes met blue. "Yes?"

"I have something for you. Close your eyes."

The orange fox nodded and did as he was told, wondering what his older brother was going to do. He heard the sound of... metal footsteps on the floor, and he wondered just what Tails was going to show him. Nothing bad, he hoped. What seemed like forever to the small fox, his ears perked up as he heard his older brother speak to him.

"Okay, open them."

Tales opened his eyes to see a small robotic fox standing in front of him. The robot fox looked like him and Tails, only it was a robot and was white all over instead of being orange and white or yellow and white. The smaller fox looked up at the older one, blinking his eyes in wonder.

"For me?" he questioned, tails wagging behind him in happiness and joy.

"Yes." Tails nodded, smiling down at the orange kit. "I had.. A little time when I wasn't being tortured by those brown foxes, and I made this robot for you. He's a little friend who will keep you safe and be your friend when I'm gone back to Mobius, or when Rush is away on adventures. Kinda like how my own robot fox, T-Pup, is for me."

Tales looked thoughtful about the idea of having his own robot fox friend. He smiled happily after a little while of thinking it over. It did sound cool to have a robot as a friend. As far as he knew, he was the first fox on Bomius to have one. The orange fox hugged the robot fox.

"Thank you Tails."

"You're welcome. You know kid, he's gonna need a name.." Tails told him. "I could help you name him if you wish, or do you already have one picked out?"

"Yes." Tales looked up. "I'll name him Cyber Tails. After you big brother."


End file.
